Then He Kissed Me: A Cecelia Point of View
by Lasafara
Summary: A short songfic of fluffy angst, or maybe angsty fluff. All the angst comes at the end, which, if you know about Cecelia, is something not to be left out.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song. It's 'Then He Kissed Me' and it belongs to The Crystals. I don't own Yugioh, but Peega-chan lives in my closet now. ^_~

**Then He Kissed Me: A Cecelia Point of View**

_By Lasafara Fett_  
  


            Cecelia smiled warmly as she began to talk. She loved to talk to people, about anything. But one of her favorite subjects was her husband, and that was the one she returned to again and again.

  
_Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance.  
He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance.  
When he danced he held me tight  
And when he walked me home that night  
All the stars were shining bright  
And then he kissed me._  
  


            I can remember the first time I met him. It was at a beautiful party, when I was only five or six. I had seen him early on in the evening, and he looked so nice. I had wanted to talk to him, but I was too nervous. After all, he might have _cooties_. 

            But, when he walked up to me, he gave me a flower. No one had ever given me a flower before. And it was so pretty! It was just like the one my dad had given to my mother. So, I decided to chance the cooties. After all, my mom was dancing with boys, and she wasn't scared. And she kissed my dad too!

            I was very naïve back then, but even at that age, I felt a connection to him. He followed me around the rest of the night, but I didn't discourage it. We talked about the cartoons we liked and the stuff our parents did that was so silly to us. You know, like hugging?

            Whenever we got near the dance floor, he'd look at his shoes. Finally, I asked him what was wrong. 

            "My daddy says a real gentleman always asks a woman to dance. I wanna be a real gentleman," he said. It was the funniest thing I'd ever heard.

            "Why would you want to be that?" I laughed at him, but he was so serious.

            "Because, I like you, and I wanna be _your_ gentleman!" He made little fists and blushed. I can still picture him, like it was yesterday. He was so indignant, as if I should know that!

            Well, I couldn't help but want to be like my mom and dance too. So, I blushed back at him. "Well," I said, "we could dance, if you wanna."

            He nodded, and we danced. Just little kids, and we were slowdancing. We were clumsy, granted, but he held me against him, and I suddenly felt so secure.

            When the night was finally over, he walked me to my car. 

            "Will you come back and play?" He asked me, struggling to open the door like my dad had done for Mom. 

            I nodded, even without asking my parents. Then, suddenly, he leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. Blushing, he ran off, leaving the door wide open for me.

  
_Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again.  
I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend.  
I didn't know just what to do_  
_So I whispered I love you  
And he said that he loved me too  
And then he kissed me._  
  


            You know, the funny thing is, I did go back to his house. I never thought I would, but I did. My parents were delighted that I had a friend in such a high place, and a boy at that! It was funny in a way, because for a while, I just thought of him as my friend.

            We did all kinds of things together. We watched movies and television shows until our eyes hurt. And, dignified though our parents may have been, we were still just kids. We spent our time playing games. For example, hopscotch, jumprope, swings…It didn't matter, as long as we had fun.

            As we got older, the games turned to discussion, and the television to books. We talked about everything. I went over to his house all the time. Every day, even though we saw each other at school. We'd sit on his balcony and talk about our days, our lives.

            Sometimes, we'd just sit there and think. We didn't always need words. I know him so well, even now, that I could and can tell exactly what mood he's in. He became more and more artistic, and I was the perfect model. He painted me everywhere.

            Then, one day we went out to eat. It was nothing special. We'd done it a thousand times. But this time, I was nervous. After thinking about it all day, all week in fact, I had decided to talk to him about my feelings.

            "Pegasus?" I said. "I—well uh, I think I'm in love with you."

            I had never seen him smile that widely.

            "Really?" He asked. I nodded. 

Leaning close, over the table, he put a finger under my chin. "I love you too, Ce-chan."

That was the first time he used that nickname. But what came after was my fondest memory. He slowly lowered his lips to mine, and somehow, my body rose to meet him. I didn't expect it, but it was so wonderful.

My very first kiss. My first true kiss.

  
_He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before,  
He kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more_.  
  


            After that, I knew I would never be satisfied with another man. He was not only a gentleman, not only handsome, not only every woman's dream, but he was so gentle. So kind, even in kissing, that I couldn't help but fall even more deeply in love with him right then.

  
_I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love that I had.  
And one day he took me home to meet his mom and his dad._

            After that, we began officially dating. My parents, of course, were thrilled. I was marrying above my station, to a young and wealthy gentleman. It was more than they could possibly have hoped for.

            Of course, I was excited for other reasons. Now, I no longer felt uncomfortable when sitting next to him. I could lean up against his shoulder, take his hand, be downright _bold_. And he would just automatically wrap an arm around my shoulder. As if it belonged there. 

            His arms are my shelter. They were then, they are now. When the world is a mess, I'm having a bad day, his arms encircle me and keep me from harm.

            The day he introduced me to his parents was the most nervewracking day of my life. I was sure they would find something wrong with me. He told me that they loved me already, that I had nothing to be worried about, but that didn't help me one bit.

            When I entered the room, his parents were already sitting at the table waiting for me to sit down. I felt like I was at an interrogation. They asked a lot of questions about my past and everything. Even though I had seen them a hundred times before, somehow this was different. 

            But when he looked at me, it was okay. Somehow, the questions seemed less intrusive, and more curious. He has a way of making everything turn out right. Just by looking at me, he can make me feel like I'm on top of the world. As if nothing could ever get to me.   

            And so, when I was officially introduced to his parents as his girlfriend, he was able to make me feel safe and secure, even as his parents decided whether or not I was good enough for him.

_  
Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side.  
I felt so happy I almost cried  
And then he kissed me._  
  


You know, the funny thing is, we had discussed our marriage for a long time before he ever proposed to me. I suppose that doesn't seem so weird, but it was then. He wanted to ask my parents before he officially asked me, but we both knew what they'd say.

So it really just came down to what _I_ would say. And I would never have turned him down. But, anyway, we had discussed it a long, long time before he ever proposed.

The day it happened though, I wasn't expecting it. We hadn't talked about it in a really long time and for some reason, I had expected some sort of warning. Of course, that was silly of me. Pegasus would never ruin a surprise if he could help it.

Apparently, he'd gone to my folks, in secret, a few days before and asked their permission. How they kept from bursting it out to me, I don't know. But they didn't.

            He came up to me and asked me to pose for one of his paintings. This was a common enough occurrence, and I thought nothing of it. As he carefully positioned me, he ended up kneeling in front of me. Again, I didn't even register it, until he looked up at me and handed me a small box. 

            At first, I thought it was just a prop. You know, just something he wanted to paint me holding? But then he opened it. And there, shining brightly in its beautiful, silvery way, was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. It resembled my hair, my curls, flowing around the circuit and coming to a stop at a beautiful, perfectly cut diamond, set in gold.     

            "Will you marry me, Cecelia?"

            I cried. I collapsed into his arms, and he just held me. "Yes, yes! Of course I will!" 

            How he managed to hear me through my tears, I don't know, but somehow, the ring got onto my finger, and he held me as I cried joyfully. Pulling back, I looked at him. 

            "I love you."

            "I love you too, Ce-chan. You're my life, and I can't imagine it without you," he said. "Don't ever leave me."

            Then, he tilted my head up and brushed his lips gently against mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I met his kiss. That was one of the happiest days of my life.

  
_Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side.  
I felt so happy I almost cried  
And then he kissed me._

The day we were wed was the happiest day of my life. Everything was perfect! I had on the most gorgeous white satin wedding gown and he was wearing a black tuxedo. But that wasn't the most important part. 

When he looked in my eyes and said those two little words, "I do," I just melted. And when the moment finally came for me to say it, I was so nervous. All those people! But, looking into his eyes, it was okay. 

When the pastor said, "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,"… Well, he pulled me close, and, even though all those people were watching us, and all those people were staring, and waiting, I wasn't nervous. With his arms around me, I could never be scared.

_  
And then he kissed me._

            Cecelia looked up at her counselor and smiled. The hospital bed she was confined to was uncomfortable, sometimes, and the counselor never seemed to want to talk about the things she did, but those memories made the world right again. Pegasus always made the world right again, and she loved him for loving her, even as she was dying. 

He had been assigned to her, to help her deal with her inevitable death, but everything seemed to come back to her husband. He supposed it was for the best. If she were to help her husband let go, then his own job would be easier. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of yet another widow-suicide.

  
_And then he kissed me._


End file.
